The Good and The Bad
by Fairy Lights TM
Summary: The Domino effect, usually happens in teenagers, is described as when everything goes wrong, person after person, thing after thing. Follow the lives of our favorite boys and their friends, going through one of the hardest harships of all: Death. FINISHED
1. Character Info

Character information:

Sam and Abbey Moore are Twin sisters. They are both in the Tenth grade.

Chris and Gabby Chambers are brother and sister. Chris is in the tenth grade, and Gabby is in the ninth grade.

Gordie LaChance has two cousins who you will meet later on. Alex LaChance who is in the tenth grade with Gordie, and Jamie LaChance who is still in elementary school. They live with Gordie's family.

Teddy DuChamp is also in the tenth grade.

Vern Tessio is in the tenth grade, and he has a little sister named Alice who is best friends with Gordie's younger cousin, Jamie.

Tabby and Amelia Barnett are sisters. Tabby is in the tenth grade, and Amelia is in the eleventh.

Lauren and David Camp are Brother and sister. David is in the twelfth grade, and hardly seen. Lauren is in the tenth grade.


	2. In which Sam loves rain

In which Sam loves rain.

"Ugh."

"What, Ugh?"

"Rain, ugh."

"Why 'Rain, ugh'?"

"Because. Rain means no baseball."

"You're weird."

"You're the one that talks to me."

Sam's twin sister, Abbey, rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch beside her. Tucking her legs underneath her, she prodded her sister's shoulder.

"I think that you just want to play baseball because Chris is there."

"You're wrong. Teddy DuChamp is the one _I'm_ pinning after." Sam replied sarcastically.

Abbey laughed her breathy laugh, that never came out quite finished, "I bet you're just so wanting to have him."

"You know it babe."

"What's wrong, kid? You haven't been the same since Christmas."

"PMSing."

"You blamed it on that two weeks ago, and I know for a fact that we finished last week."

"Pre-PMSing then."

"No one's that hormonal."

Sam threw the decorative pillow at her sisters head and stormed upstairs, "Just get out of my butt, would you?"

Abbey just stared dumfounded at the stairs. "Of course. It's probably got crap in it."

(break)

That night at dinner, Abbey and Sam strayed from their usual spots at the table, taking instead the seats farthest away from each other. The silence between them was so apparent, that while their mother sat down she pretended to slash a knife through it.

Their father, still in his business attire, was last to make it to the table.

"How was your day, girls?"

"Fine." They both mumbled, ignoring the knowing look that passed between their parents.

After dinner , Abbey and Sam met up with Chris and Gordie at the Blue Point to get some fries and a shake.

"Chocolate, Abs?" Gordie asked, walking away before she could answer.

Abby turned to her sister when they were alone.

"Sam, are you alright? I'm really worried about you. You've changed a lot lately, and It's just scary how... isolated you've become. Are you sure you're alright?"

Sam nodded and rolled her eyes, "Uh, yeah." She said in her 'what are you, idiotic' tone of voice.

"Alright, fine, I won't worry about you anymore."

(break)

"Oooooh look, new meat!"

They were on the school bus the next day.

"Don't scare her away, Abbey."

The new girl giggled to herself and sat in the empty seat, staring out the window.

At the third stop, Chris, and two other girls got on.

Chris, who was always one to meet new people, sat down beside her.

"I'm Chris. You're new."

The girl laughed, "I'm the new meat. Freshly slaughtered."

"You couldn't have been slaughtered already! It's the first day of school!"

"Yes well, you probably don't live next to the Emmanuel's."

"EWW! I KNOW HER!" cried one of the girls who had been at Chris's bus stop, "SHE'S A WITCH!"

"A blonde witch." The other girl corrected.

Chris turned back to the girl, "The blonde one's my sister. She's adopted."

"I AM NOT!"

"She's hyper."

"YES I AM!"

"I'm Samantha." The girl said, grinning.

"NO!"

Samantha looked back at the girl. "Why not?"

"BECAUSE WE ALREADY HAVE A SAMANTHA! YOU CANNOT BE SAMANTHA!"

"Samantha's my middle name."

"THEN WHAT'S YOUR FIRST NAME?"

"SHE'LL TELL YOU IF YOU STOP YELLING!"

The blonde stopped bouncing and sat down in the seat behind Chris, allowing the annoyed bus driver to speed up, "Alright."

'Samantha' giggled, "My first name's Argentina."

The blonde girl sputtered. "Well, then, I dub you…" She peered at her closely.

"Why do we have to re-name her?" Chris interrupted.

"Because we already have a Samantha, Damnit!"

"My first name is really Tabitha."

"Hmm. Tabby it is."

Tabby shrugged and Chris rolled his eyes, "Her name is Elphaba. You know, from the Wizard of Oz."

"Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!" The other Samantha sang, knocking the blonde on the head, "I'm the original Sam." She said, grinning at Tabby, "And my twin is over there. She's Abbey. This is Elphba-I mean Morgana- I MEAN Gabby, and this is my partner in crime, Lauren."

Lauren was a girl with shoulder length, straight brown hair, bright green eyes, and a friendly smile. "Hullo." She said, going back to her book.

Chris patted Tabby's arm, "Excuse them. Lauren and I freed them from an insane asylum-

"Funny Farm Chris! FUNNY FARM!"

Chris threw a look at Gabby, "Yeah, I mean FUNNY FARM this morning."

Samantha was nodding her head and looking at Gabby in awe, "Very clever, Gab, very clever."

"Well, I do try."

Tabby laughed, "I think you're all insane." She whispered, "But you make me laugh, so I guess you're okay."

Chris grinned

When the bus stopped next, Three guys piled on.

Tabby didn't get a good look at then until they passed her. The first one had large, round glasses and his brown shaggy hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in ages, and there was his right ear…

Chris tapped Tabby, "That's Teddy. Bad Teddy. Friends? Yes. Date? We won't let you."

The next one fell into the seat in front of them.

"That's Gordie, he's unstable. Great writer, just really unstable."

"I don't think the new girl wants to hear about you and your mother's love child, Chambers." Gordie said, leaning up against the window and smiling at Chris.

"Stop making bad impressions, Gordo! This is Tabby."

"Gordo means fat in Spanish." Chris explained.

Tabby nodded, unsure if this was supposed to be relevant to the current conversation.

The last guy on was a bit chubby, but he looked more muscle-y than anything else.

"Vern-O!" Chris called slapping palms with the boy as he walked by and sat down with Abbey.

Tabby giggled.

Gabby went wide-eyed, "You think Verno's cute?" She gasped.

Tabby shook her head wildly, "I just know my sister will."

"You have a sister?" Sam asked, peeking back over Tabby's seat.

"She's more unstable than any one I know."

Chris brightened, "This means another trip to the funny farm."

Gabby squealed.

At 8:04 the bus finally pulled up to the school's double doors.

Hey guys! I hope you liked it! The first time I posted it, about three minutes ago, I read it in a bout 20 seconds and I was like, 'woah that is wayyyyy too rushed.' So I went in and tried to fix it a bit. Sorry if it's still like that. I'll get a betta for the next chapter.

R&R please!

Emma


	3. In which Lauren DOES NOT love Teddy

Abbey Moore was in history with Lauren Camp when she was pulled out of her reverie. A reverie that consisted of 'Vern Vern Vern Vern Vern Vern. Let's stare at Vern. Let's obsess over Vern. Let's love Vern.'

"Psst. Abbey. Stop obsessing over Chris."

"I'm not my sister."

"I mean stop obsessing over Vern."

"I'm not obsessing. I'm quietly evaluating."

"You're drooling."

"AM NOT!" Abbey Moore said, bringing her voice up at least seven notches.

"While I am glad that you are so excited about learning, Miss Moore, I'm afraid that if you interrupt my class once more I'll have to send you to Mrs. Austen's office, is that understood?"

Abbey nodded her head while Lauren snickered and passed her a note.

'Smooth, Mrs. Tessio.'

"Right back at you, Mrs. DuChamp." Abbey said accusingly.

"I DO NOT LIKE TEDDY DuCHAMP!" Lauren shouted.

"That's good to know Miss. Camp."

"Sorry Miss.Key."

"I know you are. But, you'll have to explain that to Mrs. Austen as well. Off you go."

Once out in the hallway, Lauren gave a soft 'whoop' and headed to her locker.

"We are such geniuses." She proclaimed to Abbey as the bell rang, and students started to mill into the hallways.

"On what planet?" A familiar voice chuckled behind them.

"This one, my lovely, now be a good Gordie and go put these in your locker, hm?" Abbey asked sweetly, pouring her two books and a large binder on top of Gordie's already heavy stack.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Abbey Moore, but all I know is that the Gods must hate me."

Abbey giggled as Gordie walked away and stuffed her things into his locker anyways.

"I think you have a love slave, my dear Abbey."

"Yeah, well, as long as he doesn't want anything in return. I just hope I catch him before the final bell. I need that binder to do the report."

"You mean the report that you've had all SUMMER to do?"

"Yeah that one."

"Don't forget to make me a copy."

"Can do!"

(break)

"Chris, do you think that this stuff is… Oh, I don't know… poisonous?"

Chris looked up from his college course algebra book and nodded, "Unless you manage to steal Gordie's PB&J, I think you're out of luck kid."

Lauren sulked and moved the brown and white mush around on her plate.

"Are you KIDDING me? Of course they have yam casserole on the first day! They know no one will have money!" A very disgruntled Teddy said, sliding onto the bench beside Lauren. "Can I pleeeease have your orange and white mush? Pleaaaaaaasseee?"

Lauren shifted her eyes from the mush, to Teddy, then back to the mush.

"I hope your tummy shrivels up like a prune."

"Will it be a raisin then?" Chris asked hopefully, "I like raisins."

Gabby, Sam, Abbey, and Tabby all walked up to the table from different directions, Gabby getting there first and claiming the seat next to Chris. She pulled Tabby down into the seat beside her, and Abbey and Sam followed suit, staring contently at the yams.

"I think we should feed it to Alex and watch what happens." Gabby suggested cheerfully.

Teddy held his hands out eagerly at the girl's paper plates, which they all piled in front of him.

"Teddy works too." Sam concluded.

"So who's this Alex?" Tabby asked eagerly as she poked the straw into her fruit drink box.

"Me! I'm Alex! Your Tabby!"

"No, she's Argentina! Get it right!" Gabby exclaimed, pointing to the empty seat across from her. "Sit."

Alex threw his hands into the air, surrendering, and sat down, looking at Chris' text book.

"Aw, man I haven't even begun to look at that yet. I'm kinda scared that all these numbers will pop out at me and go 'boo! Memorize us in the order we say boo!'"

Sam stared at Alex critically, her head propped on her knuckles, nodding her head in a very, 'that makes so much sense' way.

"I think that someone needs to help me devise a plan to steal Gordie's PB&J."

"I think that if Lauren puts one dainty finger on my lunch her head will be chopped up like liver and given to the highest bidder."

"Aww, how sweet Gordie! Vern! You've decided to join the living!"

Everyone looked up at Vern and saw that the bags under his eyes were much more apparent than they had been on the bus.

A very incoherent 'Garr' came from Vern's general direction.

"I don't think Vern-o likes the first day of school."

"Well I wouldn't either if I was used to sleeping in 'till three in the afternoon. Which I'm not, because I've been working at the restaurant _all firkin summer long._"

Chris turned to stare at Sam. "I thought you and your Dad had this whole mess about not working there last spring."

"We did. I needed money, so I asked if I could work just _one week._ I ended up being put on the whole friggin summer schedule."

Chris patted her head in sympathy, reaching across Gabby and Tabby to do so.

"Ewwww underarm hair! Chris has underarm hair!" Gabby sputtered, ducking under the table.

"Ewww, Gabby hasn't shaved all summer, EWWWW." Chris shot back, not missing a beat.

"I have to shaved. Look at my silky sexy sultry smexy smokin' suh…. legs. Any guy would just die for them."

"I wouldn't." Four very-male voices sounded out.

Gabby pouted, and then brightened, "Alex didn't say anything! Whoopee!"

"Alex is asleep, dearest." Chris chided, throwing his books into his pack, "And with you creeps around it doesn't like I'll be able to get ahead on anything."

"It took you long enough to figure that one out. Are you sure you should be in the college courses?"

Chris simply stuck his tongue out at Teddy. "I'm not even going to honor that with a response, DuChamp. Are you sure you shouldn't still be in Jr. High?"

"Go piss up a rope, Chambers."

Gordie spit out the bite of sandwich he had been chewing, "You completely stole my phrase. Ewwww now it has Teddy germs on it. I can't ever use it again!"

"Lauren's eating your sandwich, Gordie. I told you not to let your guard down."

"Ah, go piss up a rope Chambers."

**So? What'd you think? I'm in love. I don't know about you, but I'm in love. Very much so. With Gordie. And Chris. And Vern. But not Teddy. Teddy scares me. I LURVE EYEBALL. He's smexy. I thought I'd just let you all know that. So Ace and Eyeball will defiantly have a part in this story. Yup yup yuppers. REVIEW please. I bribe with brownies!**

**Emma**


	4. In which seacrets start to multiply

"And I was like, 'Do you really think that we'll win? The cheerleaders are always flirting, never really cheering, and like, half the team's on crack.' And so then the coach does his big _I'm the coach and you're the student, and what do you mean my team's on cocaine, They're as clean as a whistle, I checked them myself_ routine and I look at him and say, 'The basketball team's clean? Who knew?' and he goes all cross-eyed and said 'Oh, I thought you meant the football team. Yeah, the basketball guys are on steroids or something, but the other championship team is to, so it won't matter.'"

Tabby stopped walking and gave Sam a weird look, "How do you know who's the championship team already?"

"We only compete against one team in basketball."

The two started down the hall again, while Tabby shook her head, "I don't know how I got stuck in New England's finest hick-town."

"I don't know how you did, but I know how I did. My dad was a homo-sexual." She said brightly, pronouncing it Homie-SECK-shu-all.

And the two girls walked into their fifth period algebra class just as the bell rang, and sat down in the two seats Chris had saved them in the back

(break)

"The first day's already over? Do you know how uberly impossible that should be?"

"As uberly impossible as Dr. Austen using the phrase, 'uberly impossible'?"

"Exactly."

"Holy flying peanuts! I have to pee!" Gabby Chambers shouted as the afternoon bus driver set the bus on the main road.

"Why didn't you do that before you got on the bus? You were like, the first one here."

"I DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THEN, my dear CHRIS." She said, gritting her teeth and bouncing up and down with her legs tight together.

Chris looked slyly at Alex LaChance, who was sitting sleepily beside him, watching the rain pour down as the bus zoomed on.

"I think when I get home, I'm going to wash the dishes with warm, soapy WATER, and then, I'm going to fix the LEAKING faucet in the bathroom, that makes that RUNNING WATER sound at night, and then I'll WATER the-

"CHRISTOPHER CHAMBERS I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH A BLUNT BUTTER KNIFE IN YOUR SLEEP IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

Chris squeaked and ducked as Gabby threw her pink and brown flip flop in the general direction of him.

"Ye Gods, Gabrielle Dixon, I swear, if you had something I could castrate, I would castrate you too. Sleep with your eyes open, chick." He groveled, sinking low into the seat.

"Haha, Chris is going to be castrated." Abbey sung, switching places with Sam to let her have the window seat in front of Chris and Alex.

Chris deftly took a look at Sam, and then looked back at Gabby who was in deep conversation with Gordie about toast and how to butter it. Leaning towards Abbey, he whispered, "Hey, meet me at the tree house at five. I need to talk to you."

Abbey raised her eyebrows, but nodded and it seemed to be a known fact that she wasn't to tell anyone.

(break)

Noticing that Chris was finally indulging Abbey in a conversation, Alex slyly tapped Sam on the shoulder, and 'shh'ed her. She turned around.

"Meet me at the tree house at five twenty-ish. I need to talk to you."

Sam nodded, and leaned once again on the icy window, puzzling over what kind of deep crap Alex was in now.

(break)

Teddy DuChamp and Vern Tessio were both feeling lonely on this particularly drizzly afternoon. Everyone seemed to have plans but them.

"Hey, Tessio. Wanna go shoot some pool or play cards or something?"

Vern nodded, inwardly wishing it was Chris or Gordie who had asked him instead.

"Cool. Let's meet at the Cafeteria. I want pie."

Vern Tessio was getting used to being the outcast of the crowd. He guessed it was worth it, because while he knew that he didn't fit in, everyone else in school thought that he was part of their group, and knowing how tight-knit these people were, didn't mess with him. Or anyone else for that matter. So it was this kind of give and take situation, where he felt like he was giving more than taking. It sometimes got him really down, but sometimes Abbey would notice these particular moods and brighten his day. Not by doing anything drastic, just smiling and patting his hand or something else of the friendly nature. Nothing intimate. Nothing that would settle his growing desire to have some one to love.

He looked up a bit shocked as he realized that Abbey was staring at him intently at that moment.

"Yes, Abbey dearest?" He teased, even though he wasn't in a very teasing mood.

"Nothing. You look sad. Want to come over after while?"

"What time?" He asked eagerly.

Abbey laughed her breathy laugh that made Vern's heart jump up his throat and down into his pelvis.

"I'll take that as a no then. What else am I going to do around six O'clock.. I wonder."

"I'll be there." He said, excitedly, not only glad that he was going to be able to talk to Abbey, but he would be able to get out of meeting with Teddy.

"Hey, Teddy man…"

(break)

"Gabby?" Gordie asked, handing her her fallen book bag.

"Mmmm."

"What are you doing tonight."

"Starting a petition against school. Wanna help?"

Gordie chuckled, "Sure, Dixie."

Gabby glared, "I could castrate you too, ya know."

Gordie shuddered.

(break)

Abbey Moore had been pacing in front of the tree house for an hour now, and it was just striking five.

"Abbey?" A familiar voice called from the bushes, where Chris then emerged.

"What were you doing in the bushes."

"Ummm, er, bathroom."

"Remind me not to use those bushes anymore." Abbey said, her face turning red at the subject.

Chris chuckled, "Come on, let's go up."

Once settled in on the pillows, Chris turned to look solemnly at Abbey.

"What's wrong with Sam?"

Abbey shook her head and her features became downcast. "I don't know. I'm worried about her."

"Nothing… major happened, did it? No one died or anything?"

Abbey shook her head, "No. You would have know if something like that had happened."

"Are your parents alright? They haven't had any more… explosions, have they?"

Abbey smirked as she remembered when their real father called from New Hampshire, wanting the girls to come down and live with him. Her mother and Dave had been appalled.

"_There is no way on earth that I am letting you anywhere near my daughters! After what you've already done-_

Abbey and Sam had been ushered from the room by their Aunt Clairice.

"I- no. nothing's happened with them."

Chris nodded, "Well, what else could be the problem? Do you think she's just got mental issues or what?"

Abbey giggled, and Chris grinned.

But Abbey's giggles quickly subsided, and when she looked up at Chris tears were threatening to spill out.

"Chris" Abbey whispered, searching his eyes for something to hang on to, "She doesn't eat. I know she barely sleeps. It's like, she's just living on auto pilot, and there's no manual button. We used to talk all the time. We're best friends-she and I. but lately, it's just…"

Chris wrapped his arms around Abbey and slid his hands in small circles on the small of her back, "I know, it'll be okay. Gordie and I'll talk to her."

Abbey nodded and didn't speak for the rest of the time they were in the tree house- If anyone could take care of her sister, Chris could.

(break)

When Alex and Sam gathered in the tree house, Abbey's eyes had assumed their normal color and her cheeks were as rosy as they had been that morning.

"Oh, Erm, sorry. We didn't know you guys were here, we'll just, erm, leave."

"No, No," Chris said, shaking his head, "Stay. We'll hang out for awhile."

Abbey looked at her watch, "Actually, Alex, will you come with me? I have to go home, Vern's coming over later to hang out."

Alex nodded as he saw the pointed look she gave him.

Before she left, she made eye contact with Chris, successfully getting her point across.

Down on the sidewalk, Alex looked at Abbey strangely.

"Why do you need me?"

"Because Chris has some things that he needs to talk to Sam about."

Alex nodded, "Alright then, I guess I'll head home. Night Abbs!"

"Night Alex!"

(break)

"Hey, Sam? Have you got awhile?"

Sam shrugged, "I guess."

"Good, Because I need to talk to you."

(break)

**Mwahaha, so. I never really was good at cliffhangers. But I'm going to try my best to put you all in suspense. I was so uberly excited when I got FIVE REVIEWS! And I'm hoping that this chapter will up it to AT LEAST eight. If I get ten, I will kiss you all (which may or may not be a reward :P ) and send you to Disney Land. :D**

**I'm going to the mountains for the FOURTH OF JULY, BABY! So, I may or may not be able to update this week. But I'll be writing while I'm up there, so expect some updates this weekend! **

**Love-Doves! (don't ask… I don't really know…)**

**Emma**


	5. In which the butter knife is found

"So what's up Chris?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Was your summer okay?"

Sam shrugged, "yeah, but why are you asking me? You were there all summer."

Chris sighed, "Alright Sam, I'm worried about you."

"Abbey put you up to this, didn't she?" Sam frowned.

"Chris shook his head furiously, "Abbey had nothing to do with this, Sam. We're all worried about you. Since last Christmas, you've just been going downhill, haven't you? You don't act like you used to. Sure ,you have moments when we think you'll be okay, but then your just right back to The same mood, or whatever.-

"I'm not in a-

"Sam, please!"

Sam's hands were clasped together in a death grip.

"Sam, I'm- I'm just really worried about you. I thought you knew you could come talk to us- any of us."

"Just back OFF Chris! I don't need you and your damn condescending! Just leave me the hell alone!"

Sam turned to leave, but Chris blocked her way.

"No, Sam, I will not let you just walk away. You need help, and you're going to get it whether you want it or not. You've got people who care about you, Sam, and that's a lot more than a lot of people can say.

"You can't help me! Just leave me alone-" Sam suddenly broke down, curling into a ball on the piled pillows, "Please."

After another hour of shouting the same insults at each other, They finally saw it was dark. Very dark. Coaxing her onto the ground, Chris picked her up and carried her the four blocks to her and Abbey's house. Ringing the doorbell of the farm-house style house, he shifted her weight and kissed her forehead, chuckling as he heard her soft snores.

"Oh! Chris! Is she okay?" Mrs. Moore self-consciously straightened her night gown.

Chris nodded," She fell asleep in the tree house. Alex and I had quite a lot of fun getting her down. It involved parading her under-clothes and a pulley with a bucket. I'll take her up to her room now, and leave you to ponder." He smiled, half-lying. He knew Mrs. Moore would get the joke like she always did.

She chuckled, on cue, "Well, thank you Chris. Abbey and Vern are still upstairs."

Chris nodded and slowly made his way up the carpeted stairs, where Sam conveniently woke at the top of.

Her red eyes were still swimming, and Chris enveloped her in a welcome hug. They stood like that for awhile, silently apologizing for the argument, and while Chris slowly let himself realize that he was in love with the young beauty before him, Sam was pushing the thoughts away, refusing to let it happen.

They suddenly pulled apart when they heard a very men-like grunt coming from Abbey and Sam's closed door. And when they swung it open, they discovered something very disturbing indeed.

(break)

"And I was like, 'What are you talking about?'."

Gordie looked up at Gabby, "I'm sorry, what?"

Gabby frowned,

"Ah, I'm just kidding. Come on, Dixie, Can't you take a joke?"

Gabby looked around her, shuffling things around, "And now just _where_ did that blunt butter knife go?"

Gordie backed up a bit, bumping into Gabby's mound of stuffed-animals

"Why must you own so many of these?" He asked, annoyed as her pulled one out from under his rear-end.

She shrugged, "I name them, I kiss them, they stay."

Gordie nodded, "Excellent thinking."

Gordie looked around at the very…very… messy room.

"Gabrielle Dixon Chambers, I swear. If you don't clean this mess up _right this instant_ you will be grounded for a week, I don't care what Student Council function you have to go to."

Gabby groaned, "But… That's noooooot faaaaairrr."

Gabby's mom/sister stood in the doorway, balancing two year old Tad on her left hip as she made wide hand gestures with her right hand.

"C'mon, Dixie, lets get to cleaning."

"Oh, Gordie, you really don't have to help her. You could come downstairs and eat some cookies while she cleans." Tonya remarked, glaring at Gabby.

"But... Tonya! That's really not fair!" Gabby groaned as she flopped onto her bed, "Have you SEEN Chris's room? It's like… BOOM!"

Gordie snickered, "Great use of that great vocabulary, Dixie."

"GOOD FLYING MEATBALLS STOP CALLING ME DIXIE!"

Tonya rolled her eyes and started to close the door. "You have thirty minutes. And why is there a butter knife on the floor?"

Gordie whimpered.

(break)

Ace Merrill stalked around the torn green pool table as he thought about his next shot.

"Ace, stop being such a-

Ace shot Eyeball a look.

"Just shoot, will you?" Eyeball concluded, leaning back onto the wall.

"I'll shoot when I damn well want to."

Billy Tessio slouched down into a crouch in the corner, "Have you guys seen the new girl? She's only in eleventh, But she is h-o-t-t."

Ace and Eyeball turned to look at the guy.

"You know… hott? H-o-t-t spells hott."

Ace gritted his teeth, "I know how to spell, thank you. What are you, a Chambers?"

Eyeball rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the support."

"You're quite welcome. They're so few and between these days, you see. I thought I'd shoot one out."

"Her name's Kitty."

"Does she growl?"

"I'll find out tonight."

Ace grinned and walked over to pat Billy on the back, "That's 'ma boy!"

(break)

**okay, so, yeah. I'd tell you all about my trip, but I don't feel like typing depressing stuff right now. Well, it's not depressing. I just don't want to type. Which is strange. **

"**Kitty" should be very familiar to someone, because one of my very special british-peoples-who-is-going-to-stalk-Rupert-Grint-and-Orlando-Bloom-for-me-and-then-send-me-their-soap-or-shirts-or-something is KITTY! And she should know that immediately!**

**So, yeah. And, I hope that a certain Abby likes Eyeball. Not ABBEY in the story. Just a certain Abby. AND I hope that she has a good week, wherever she's going.**

**Did you all like it? I hope you did. REVIEW PLEASE! I'm a review hog. I need a icon that says that. Hmmm….**

**DiSkO (is the new ((BLACK))) Rhapsody**


	6. What's behind prize door number 3, Lana?

"OHH EMMM GEEE! Really? Like, Totally. I am SOOOO sceene. Aren't I Abbey?"

"Mmm Hmm."

"You're pathetic."

"Mmmm Hmmm."

"I'm going to go kill your sister and then kiss Vern."

"Vern's wearing Sam? What?" Abbey asked, finally paying attention to Lauren.

Lauren surveyed her friend and finally rolled her eyes, "What happened last night?"

"Well…"

"_Abbey! See! I'm the strongest man in the world!"_

_Abby snorted and rolled off the bed, lying beside Vern. "I don't see no man."_

_Vern pouted, "But I'm strong! I'm stronger than you! I umm… hmmm… I can bench 300!"_

_Abbey nodded, rolling her eyes, "Well, if you can bench three hundred, then surely you can lift me."_

_Vern raised an eyebrow, "uh… alright."_

_Abbey rolled over on top of Vern, and he placed his hands on her hips._

"_Ready, Go!"_

_He lifted her up._

"_One!" Abbey giggled._

_They were all the way up to 24 when Vern had an idea._

_Abbey was being pulled back down when she tried to say "25", but Vern's lips were pressed against hers, but only for a mere second. She was lifted back up, and she called "26" right before he pulled her down and crushed their lips together yet again. Abbey giggled, and tingles were running from her head to her toes as Vern pecked her on the lips once again. Noticing she had stopped counting, Vern rested Abbey on top of him, whispering a soft "30" before pulling her head down to his._

"And then we kissed." Abbey finished gleefully.

Lauren's green eyes sparkled, "So you two are like… a couple now?"

"Oh Glee." Abbey answered.

The two girls squealed and hugged and squealed some more.

(break)

(last night)

"Gordie! Pass me that stuffed monkey!"

Gordie looked from Gabby to the last small pile of junk on the floor.

"This one?" He said, holding a rather soft brown monkey up by its tail.

"Yes, now throw him to me."

The monkey landed on the bed.

Gabby situated him on the pillows, amongst the other gazillion animals.

The pointed to each one as she introduced them to Gordie, "Mr. Scribbles, Snowbear, Mr. Monkey (who was really a moose) , Topples, Boobear, Bobo, Penguin, Emo Penguin, Killer, Chris, Gordie, Vern, Abbey, Sam, Lauren, and Alex."

Gordie nodded, "You skipped some."

"I forgot their names. But shh, don't tell them that."

Gabby threw herself onto the bed, shoving the small pile of junk under her bed with her foot as Tanya once again entered the room, this time without Tad.

"Gordie! Thank you for cleaning Gabby's room. I really hope it wasn't too much work."

"I cleaned my own room, thank you very much!" Gabby fumed, throwing Mr. Scribbles at her.

"I bet you did."

When she left and closed the door, Gordie turned to Gabby, "It's cold."

"Then get a blanket."

"But I'm especially cold."

"Then go cuddle with Tanya."

"Eeew! I do not like your mom!"

"She's my sister!"

"She's your legal guardian as of three months ago." Gordie said smartly, standing up and looking out the window.

As Gabby continued to cuddle with Alex, the jack rabbit, Gordie opened her window and crawled out onto the roof.

"Gordie?" Gabby called sleepily.

"What Dixie?"

"Grr you. I'm going to laugh if you fall." She mumbled.

"I bet, Dixie. Go to sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Gordie."

"Goodnight Dixie."

Gabby didn't even grumble.

"Goodnight Gordie."

Gabby woke up only thirty minutes later, to find a large lump of Chris on her blanket.

"GABBY GABBY GABBY EWWW EWW EWW! YUCK YUCK YUCK! NASTY NASTY NASTY!"

"Christopher! Ew!" Gabby teased, still in a delirious state.

Chris frowned and folded his legs under him, "No, not you you retard. Abbey! And Vern! Kissy! Eww eww eww!"

Gabby then joined in on his chanting.

"Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew EW!"

"Were they like… kissing? Or… _kissing?_"

Chris shook his head, "Kissing. But Eww! Mental pictures mental pictures!"

Gabby nodded, "I know the feeling. Bad feeling. Sleep in here tonight?"

Chris shrugged, "I don't feel like going back to my bed."

Gabby groaned and rolled over, so her nose was almost touching the wall.

"Gosh, Gabrielle, you take up the whole bed!" Chris grumbled as he situated himself under the covers.

"Hey buddy, don't start on me about taking up MY whole bed, if you have problems with it, I'll gladly kick you out."

"Oh lookie there! All of the sudden I've found so much room."

"Isn't it amazing?" Gabby gasped.

"Completely."

Silence ensued.

"Gabby?" Chris whispered, once again waking her up.

"Hmm?"

"I think I like Sam."

"That's nice Chris."

"I think I love her."

"That's nice Chris."

"Thanks. Goodnight Gabby.

"Thanks. Goodnight Chris."

Chris rolled his eyes at his baby sister and turned the top of his body so he could use her tummy as a pillow.

"Ergg, CHRISTOPHER!" Gabby grumbled.

"Meh."

It took at least ten more minutes to realize what Chris had said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR IN LOVE WITH SAM?"

Chris giggled.

(break)

"VERN TESSIO! WHY DID YOU JUST KISS MY SISTER?"

Vern looked from the girl he had just kissed to the other girl in the seat behind them.

"Um… because she's my girlfriend."

"Oh, so that's how its going to be, huh? Do you date twins all the time?"

Vern did a double take, then realized that he was sitting beside Sam, not Abbey.

"ABBEY PUMPKIN! FORGIIIIIVVVVEE MEEEE." He squealed, jumping up and pretending to wipe Sam germs of his mouth.

"EWWW I KISSED SAM! SAM GERMS SAM GERMS RUNN!"

Sam nodded in disgust, "I know how you feel." She retorted, coming out of her state of shock. But before she could come up with an even nastier remark, Abbey and Vern were already glued together.

"Ugh." She commented, turning back around.

"Tell me about it." A female voice said, sounding rather stuffed up.

"Tabitha. You've got a cold!"

"It's Amelia's fault. I slept with her last night."

"Eww! Incest! Is that how all you southerners are?"

Tabby glared at Sam, "Yeah. Amelia should be climbing up the bus steps any minute now."

"Oh Goodie. More fresh meat."

Amelia was, in fact, up the stairs 5 seconds later.

"Tabitha! Is this the unstable sister you've been telling us about?" Vern questioned, hooking his arm with Abbey's.

Amelia growled at Sam as she sat down in the seat opposite, "What the heck have you been telling them about me, princess?"

"That you're an edible creature that tastes like beef jerky. The good kind though, not the bad kind." Tabby replied sweetly.

Vern stood up and leaned over to shake Amelia's hand, "nice to meet you, beef jerky. I'm Vern, this is my girlfriend as of last night, Abbey," He paraded proudly, "And the girl sitting beside retard over there is her twin, Sam."

Amelia looked up at Vern in awe as Tabby repeatedly hit him on the shoulder, "You are awesome." She flattered, shaking his hand, "You, you, you. You." She finished, laughing.

Vern continued to flirt with Abbey as Sam, Tabby and Amelia chattered on about school.

At the next bus stop, where Chris, Gabby, and Lauren got on, Chris and Gabby repeated the same antics as Vern, so when Gordie, Alex, and Teddy got on, she quickly stood up and said, "No. I do not taste like beef jerky, and I am not edible. My name is Amelia, and my sister is retard." She stated simply, leaving Gordie to nod approvingly and take a seat beside her.

As the bus pulled up to Castle Rock High: Home of the Mountain Lions; RAWR, Gordie and Amelia were in deep conversation and seemingly attached to each other.

**So RAWR!**

**And Abbie, you've better have another chapter up for me before you leave! I'll go nuts without one:P**

**Mwahaha**

**And so, the next chapter will be of Ace and Bunnies. I mean Kitties. Yes. That too. And I want to say something to all of you peeps who thought that Abbey and Vern were doing the dirty…**

**MWAHAHAHA! YOU WISH!**

**Hehe. My halo is in the shop.**

**Emma**

**R&R**


	7. The Cowardly Kitty

**HA! An UPDATE!**

"Amelia? Your sister is odd."

"And yours isn't?" She retorted, smiling evilly at Chris.

"But she's tame. Your sister comes from the wild woods of Alabama. Not much safety there." Chris said wisely.

Amelia pondered this.

"Yeah, but Alabama doesn't have very many woods. It's mostly large neighborhoods of look-a-like houses where we come from. The woods that we have are infested with hobos and criminals, thus not very many camping tourists. Our old neighborhood did have a fair amount of scrawny trees, though. They were planted when the house was built all alone in the front yard, and by the next summer they were dead."

Chris gaped, "You mean to say, that you don't live on farms and cardboard boxes? That you have shoes and you can speak English?"

Amelia nodded, "Most of us can. Except for the inner-city kids. They speak all grunge-like."

"MTV raps of the future?"

"Completely."

"You know what? I'm glad we had this discussion, Amelia."

"Same here, Christopher."

"See. I told you that if you talked to me like you knew me that you could get away with eating in the fourth period lunch. You don't even look like you've skipped an eleventh grade class with Mr. Barnes."

Amelia nodded and grinned, setting her tray on the table beside him, "Why thank you Chris. I do try."

"AMELIA! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU FAILED TENTH GRADE LUNCH!" A high-pitched squeal cried, coming from the direction of the tenth grade building.

"Gabby. Hullo. You know, I wouldn't be talking. You're the one who looks like a pinched penguin."

"Touché, Ms. Barnett."

Gordie sighed and grumbled as he sat beside Gabby, but smiled all the same. "I think Amelia will fit in here. She can help us devise a plan to plan her sister's demise."

Amelia paused, "So you're planning to make a plan?"

"About a plan." Chris finished, scooping up a dollop of creamed potatoes and giving it a scrutinizing glare.

Alex, Tabby, Lauren, and Vern all galloped their way over from inside the cafeteria, while Sam and Abbey ran to beat them to the remaining good seats from the tenth grade building.

In the end, Abbey and Alex got the two remaining seats, and the others were forced to pull up a chair and squeeze in.

"Where's Teddy?" Lauren asked, searching the surrounding tables beside the so called bubble fountain.

"He started skipping after home-room." Gabby announced, "He went out to get wasted with that Gary guy." Gabby laughed

Chris snorted, "Haha, Teddy got played." He said, amused.

Amelia and Tabby looked up questioningly.

Alex leaned over to fill them in, "The only place that Gary would drink any sort of alcohol is on Communion day in the catholic temple."

Tabby giggled, and Amelia sputtered with laughter.

"GRAPE JUICE!" They exclaimed, clutching their sides.

Then they promptly fell off their chairs.

(break)

"Ya know, Billy, once Ace catches sight of Kitty, he's going to flip out. He'll go crazy if you don't break up with her so he can snatch her." Eyeball advised as he lounged on Billy Tessio's bed, watching his friend get ready.

Billy shuddered, "I can't let Ace corrupt Kitty."

Eyeball snorted, "With a name like Kitty, It sounds as if she's already corrupted."

Billy rolled his eyes, "Listen, man, if your going to be like this you might as well just leave. I like Kitty."

"And so will Ace."

"Shut up, man. Just get out."

"Alright, Billy man, but you can say I didn't warn you."

"Whatever."

(break)

"So, Kitty, are you having fun?"

A girl with brown hair and almond-shaped eyes looked up at him and smiled, "Of course."

Billy nodded.

"Hey, kitty-kat…" he started, looking at the ground, "I um… I have something to ask you."

Kitty stopped, unsure if she should be enraged at the new nickname, or concerned that her new boyfriend was going to be all talk.

"What, Billy-boy." She mocked.

"I just wanted to ask you if… if you could stay outta sight of Ace Merrill. He's my man and all, but I just know he'll steal you away from me. I don't want that to happen, kitty-kat."

Kitty growled a growl that seemed very miss-placed coming out of her mouth.

"Listen, Billy, I can take care of myself. I don't need a low-life boyfriend to do that for me. And if your going to be that insecure, I don't think we're right for each other, so we might as well not even start anything."

Billy gaped, his mind muddled as to when he said the wrong thing.

"Thanks for dinner." She said sweetly, turning back around and sprinting off to flirt with the candy bar man.

"Oh gimme a break." Billy grumbled, pulling his old Yankees hat down further.

**So, a little short, but you can't blame me. Blame Abbie. Her name is (abbie, obviously) StandByMeForever787. I'm not sure about the numbers. I could be wrong. I demand you to all go flood her with reviews about how silly it was not to update sooner. It's all her fault, I tell you! All her fault!**

**Alrighty then, seeing as none of the above AN made one bit of sense, though it might have gotten a laugh out of a few of you, I am now grotesquely bored and out of my mind. I'm wishing that someone would update, but that's probably too much to ask. I don't care WHO updates, just SOMEONE. I'm a good little girl, see? I just got home from working at the family restaurant, and I'm only in eighth grade. Don't a deserve a break? Meh. This has turned into a babble. **

**Emma**


	8. Chapter Seven

"Oh, you know , don't fall over yourselves to help us or anything."

The group stared, open mouthed, at Abbie and Sam as they walked up the school bus steps.

Vern was the first to stand.

"Abbie! Sam! Abbie! What happened?" he asked, rushing to help Abbie sit down.

She gestured to the cast on her leg and the crutch she was holding.

"Sam broke my leg."

Sam glared.

"I fell."

Chris noticed that Sam was still standing and helped her sit down beside him.

"And you?" he asked.

"She fell. On top of me."

Chris nuzzled her shoulder, "Aww, did Sammy Whammy get smooshed?"

"I did.." She nodded, looking at Chris with a pitiful face.

Chris leaned in.

Sam leaned in.

And they kissed.

"WHAT?"

"WHEN?"

"HOW?"

…

"WHAT?"

Abbie giggled and Vern cheered, "YES!", pumping his fist into the air.

Sam blushed as she came up for air, only to be pulled back in by Chris.

(break)

Fifth Period Chemistry,

It was the only class that they all had together, besides lunch and P.E.

Sam, Alex, Abbey, and Chris were all at a table together, while Gordie, Teddy, Vern, and Lauren sat at the table beside them.

Tabby had temporarily pulled a chair up to Chris's group, just because there was no spaces anywhere else, either.

Sam's mood had seemed to take a turn for the good ever since she and Chris had kissed. But Abbey had inquired about it, she frowned and left the room. Sulking, they supposed.

Chris hugged her frequently, and was seemingly attached to her lips when he wasn't hugging her, and sometimes he combined the two. But they sometimes got detention for sneaking away during fire drills.

"I think that we should have a club." Abbey announced one dreary day on the bus ride home.

"The Abbey club?" Vern countered, "Because I'd defiantly join"

Chris snorted, "I KNEW IT! Vern wants to be a nun!"

Sam nodded approvingly, but Abbey seemed horrified at the idea, "NO! I WILL NOT DATE A NUN!"

Chris and Sam ignored this, and pondered.

"Do nuns get- well, what I mean to ask is, are nuns _allowed_ to get a hard-on?"

Sam stared at Chris, "No, they aren't. They can't. But I bet Monks can." She giggled.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Of Course. _That's_ what I meant to say."

"ask." She corrected.

"My ass." He retorted.

"Gladly."

(break)

**AN:**

**Alright, so I know. Once again, a short filler chapter. But a recent idea has rendered my plot useless, and therefore I am plotless.**

**I need a good kick in the butt to get me going again, it seems.**

**Emma**

Note to Abbie:

Grr. I am defiantly plot-less. HEEEELP meeee! Peeze?

And if you DO betta this- you are a wonderfully wonderfull betta and you are the best.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Thanks to all the loverly reviewers who (well, er… reviewed) and gave me some ideas. Thankies!**

Chapter Nine:

_Dear- oh cut the crap._

_He kissed me. CHRIS CHAMBERS KISSED ME. AND it wasn't even a joke or something! I thought I would faint! Abbey and Vern acted like they knew it was going to happen, which pisses me off a bit, but I don't care. CHRIS KISSED ME! And then, at lunch, he hugged me._

_AND to top it all off, I just got back from a erm…'meeting' with him at the tree house, not unlike the one we had the other night. _

_I'm glad I have friends. _

_Chris was worried about me. I think he still is. When we got to the treehouse, he pulled me down into a beanbag and hugged me. Just held me for the longest time. I don't know how he knew I needed that. But, I must of gotten his shirt wet, because the next thing I knew he was looking down at me and I was crying. Just, BAWLING, in front of Chris Chambers. I guess he thinks I'm a pussy now. Great. _

_I'm not supposed to be a girl. I'm not supposed to cry. I'm supposed to be the one that Abbey can count on when she's upset. I'm the firm one. I think God made me the wrong gender._

_If I was a guy, everything would be different. It wouldn't just be me alone, knowing that things rested in my hands. Because guys know that they have to take care of things, of the people they love. 'Cause most girls can only reach a certain limit. I've had to be a pillar for Abbey ever since we were little. I was born first, and Abbey almost died. She was caught in the umbilical cord and choked. She wasn't breathing as she came out. _

_Abbey and I look out for each other, but more so for her. Because she came out last, and stopped breathing, she has a heart condition that I feel guilty for, everyday. Abbey was born to run. I see her glaring in amazement at every track meet we go to, cheering on Gordie and Chris. It's my fault she can't run. I'd gladly give her my heart, because I'm currently not using it. _

_Last Christmas, Abbey and I were decorating the Christmas Tree at our Dad's house in California when he came in drunk. _

_No one knows this, not even Abbey. She was upstairs, rummaging in the attic for hours (getting more ornaments) when it happened. He went ballistic. He didn't scream. I'd rather he had. Because then, I would've had a warning. I would've known what to prepare myself for. _

_When he was finished, he told me to never tell another soul, or he'd come do it again. I know what happens to girls who keep it all in because their attacker threatened them. I'm not keeping it in because of him. I just don't want anyone to know. I don't want their pity._

_Well, look at me now. I'm becoming bitter. I guess I should stop writing, but god this has helped. Someone knows now, diary, and you'd better not tell a soul._

_Samantha_

Chris Chambers was taking a walk. He passed the main road, the sweet shop, and the hotdog vendor. He stopped at the main entrance to the Harlow road. The mother road to the one he and his three friends had taken a trip on, two years ago. He could still hear the gunshot.

He smirked as Ace Merril's still unanswered threat rang in his ears.

Then his brother. Oh, his brother.

While Eyeball was still second to Ace, he had changed. Oh had he changed.

This last Summer, their father had tried to rape Chris. When Chris dodged and escaped, he turned to the drunken eyeball.

Chris found eyeball the next morning, haggard and in pain.

"Oh god." He had moaned.

"_Chris. Chris!" _

_Chris opened his brother's unlocked door._

_Eyeball was bare, shuddering under his duvet._

Chris shook his head, throwing the memory from his mind.

"I can't." he whispered, turning and starting towards the Moore residence, where he would most likely collide with Vern.

(break)

Abbey Moore's face was about to break in two. Her grin was exuberant, lighting her face as Vern clasped her waist and the two twirled around in Abbey's back yard.

When the Vern was too dizy to continue, he tried his best to lie Abbey down gently before stumbling around.

Abbey frowned and banged on her cast several minutes after Vern's vision had been corrected.

"I hate this cast. I wanted to stumble around drunkenly too, but this stupid cast wouldn't let me."

Vern chuckled, rolling over onto his stomach and placed his hand over Abbey's cast.

"I promise you," He teased, his eyes glittering, "That when you get this cast off, we will stumble around drunkenly for as long as you'd like."

Abbey flushed, seeing a double meaning.

"What?" Vern asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

She giggled, "Nothing." She said, laying down. "Race you to the back door!"

Vern chuckled and watched as Abbey rolled herself over to the cement patio and paused, waiting for him to help her up.

Taking a seat in the living room with Sam, Vern and Abbey groaned as the doorbell rang. But Vern stood up.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Vern yelled as he raced to the front door.

Abbey and Sam rolled their eyes, "No! I'm faster!" Sam crowed, pulling her feet up to take Vern's spot.

Vern frowned, then opened the door.

"Chris!" he yelled, "You're not wanted! I had them both to myself and…. YOUR NOT WANTED!"

But Sam had to protest, "He is to wanted! I like him better, Vern. You kiss my sister too much."

Abbey growled, "Hypocrite."

Chris chuckled and threw himself on the couch, placing Sam's feet in his lap.

"I like you better, too, Sammy." He grinned foolishly.

Abbey rolled her eyes, "You're retarted."

"And you're handicapped, Abbey. What's your point You great stick of string cheese?"

(break)

"I am but chopped liver." Lauren Camp said to her brother.

David picked up the pepper shaker and unscrewed the lid,

"Nope. You're not chopped. Just sliced." He said.

Lauren nodded, "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime, my friend."

She watched as David spread steaksauce on his afternoon snack- leftover's from last' night's dinner.

"David, why does no one like me?"

David stopped pouring and looked at his sister, Uh…" he started, "I like you."

"Oh."

Lauren jumped up as she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Lauren?"

"Yes, who is this?" She asked.

"Teddy."

Her heart sank, "Oh. Okay. Is everything okay Teddy?"

She heard his words catch in his throat, and he coughed before answering, "Yeah. I was just wondering, I mean, uh… If you wanted to, we could- I mean maybe we-

She heard the phone shift and yet another familiar voice on the line.

"Look Lollypop,(Lauren giggled as she heard Gabby use her nickname) Teddy wants to know if you'll go to the dance with him. At first, I thought it would be a great idea, but seeing as he doesn't even have the balls to ask you out himself-

Teddy was back on the phone.

"Anyways, I'd like you to go to the dance with me, and shun Gabby. We could have oh so much fun together." He said, and Lauren choked back a laugh as she heard Gabby screaming in the background, 'heeeelp meeeee'

"Of course I would, Teddy." She complied.

She then heard a distant 'squee' that sounded very Tabby-like.

Teddy let out a relieved sigh, "Well, thanks. I'll see you on the bus?"

Lauren nodded, then realized he couldn't see her, "Oh- yeah. See ya Teddy!" she said, hanging the phone up.

Lauren pranced back to the table and took the apple her brother was about to bite into.

"People like me now." She grinned.

"I know." He answered, biting into his steak as their door bell rang

(break)

Teddy sat his phone down and looked at Tabby, who was sitting on top of Gabby, who had collapsed on top of Amelia's coat.

He frowned, "Did Amelia vanish?"

Gabby shook her head as much as she could underneath the pressure of Tabby.

"She went to visit David."

Teddy nodded, "He's Lauren's sister."

Tabby clapped her hands, "GOOD Teddy! That's wonderfull!" She turned to Gabby, looking down, "I think that our Teddy here is finnaly getting a sense of who is who."

Gabby grinned, "I'm glad. I got tired of explaining."

**Aren't you proud of me? TWO chapters in TWO days! And this one is long! I'm proud. I'm very proud. I think I need encouraging more often. I like this chapter. It's in-depth and it pulled me out of that stupid writer's block (KATY TO THE RESCUE! ((stupid devil)))**

**I have a green cape and Brittany has a pink one. We save the mailboxes of the world.**

**(oh wow, don't read that. It's strange)**

**R&R**

**Emma**


	10. The good and the bad in late afternoon

Full Chapter name: "The good and the bad in late afternoon conversations."

"HOLY SHIT CHRIS! I THINK I JUST SWALLOWED A FLY!"

Chris looked down at his zipper, then back up at Sam.

"No, no, sweetheart, my fly's still here. And if you'd like, I could check for you-

Sam slapped away Chris's approaching hand and gave him a icy look- "No Thanks."

Chris instantly pulled back and sat in the corner, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Abby lugged herself up through the hole in the bottom of the tree house, followed by Vern, Alex, Gabby, and Lauren- who was still shining because of the phone happenings two days earlier.

"Actually," Abby started, "She was in a great mood this morning- made me chocolate pancakes. With chocolate gravy. And biscuits. But those weren't chocolate. Anyways,-

Chris pouted, "I want chocolate gravy."

She smirked, "I get chocolate gravy and you don't."

Sam threw a pillow out the window.

"WHO DOESN'T WANT ME UP THERE?"

Alex swung around and stuck his head out the window.

"Oh hey there Gordie! Sams just having a fit. You can come up if you'd like. Bring the pillow- would you?"

Abby sighed and waited for Gordie to come up before she stated her news.

"What news?" Chris asked.

Abby looked up in surprise. "Huh? How did you know I had news?"

"you just said-'I guess I'll wait for him to come up here before I tell you guys the news.'"

Abby cocked her head, "I did? I thought I just… thought that."

Gordie eventually was let in and Abby harruffed and Sam shhhed and finally Abby had everyone's attention.

"Our _real_ dad is moving back to Castle Rock." Abby stated, shocking everyone within the vincity of five feet.

Chris looked at Sam. Had she known?

"What?" Sam gasped.

'Obviously not.' He thought.

Chris, being the oh wise one, had had some suspicions about Sam and her father. He thought that she didn't like him and had some personal issues with him, like they didn't get along or something, and now his thoughts were confirmed.

Abby looked at Sam, "Mom wanted me to tell you."

"WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?"

Abby shrugged, not making much of the matter, "I guess she knew that you didn't like him."

Sam climbed down the ladder and ran into the woods. Chris could see her stooping down to use the restroom.

"Well that was an odd reaction." He said.

Abby raised an eyebrow.

"she's peeing." He stated.

"Oh."

Chris saw her stand up and walk back to the tree house, stopping to stare at the house across the street before she came up.

"Alright." She said calmly, sitting back down.

(break)

"SAM AN THA!"

"Gordie." Sam answered.

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"Then I'll be right over."

Sam put the phone on the receiver, turned off the T.V, and answered the door.

"Well hullo Gordie." She said, immediately making her way up to her room as he closed the front door.

The two settled on her fuzzy rug with a bag of hidden oreos.

"So, what is the matter of business today, Gordo?" Sam giggled.

Sam enjoyed their afternoon meetings. They discussed odd things.

Then suddenly, the mood shifted, "You." Gordie answered.

Sam frowned, "I don't like that topic. How about the Chinese Pirates?"

Gordie shook his head, "I'm going to be blunt, Sam. I need to know what's wrong."

Sam stood up and curled onto her bed, "That's not fair! I have a right to privacy! Everyone needs to just go away and stop peeping into my business! I'm FINE!"

Gordie scoffed, "And your best friend deserves a right to know what's going on."

"Well if that's what a best friend's rights are, then I guess the point of a best friend relationship is pretty pointless, because I have my rights to privacy."

Gordie rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up."

Sam stared, "Don't you think I've run that question through my head before? Countless times! It's driving me crazy! I was supposed to be okay with this! I was supposed to get over it! To just leave it alone! BUT IT WON'T GO AWAY!" Sam was fuming, pulling open her door and racing to the bathroom.

Gordie followed her and found her kneeling in front of the toilet, retching. He pulled her hair back and closed the door, turning back around to draw soothing circles on her back. When Sam's stomach was empty she reached for a tissue.

"It's just that every time I think about it, about him- it makes me sick. It's just too disgusting." She said, not looking at him.

Gordie's eyes narrowed, "What did he do to you?"

"He raped me." She whispered.

**Alright- so ha. It was kind of a cliff hanger. Not a very good one- I bet. Oh well. REVIEW! **

**Grr school. TODAY IS THE LAST FREAKING DAY OF SUMMER VACATION. I HATE THAT. I mean COME ON! It's only August 8! It's wayyyy to hot to go back to school! We just got out like…. A month and a half ago!**

**Dude, if they're going to make us go to year-round-school, I'd rather go to boarding school. At least it would be fun.**

**Emma**


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter….whatever…

"HE WHAT?"

Gordie fell backwards and Sam shot up, throwing the toilet paper into the toilet.

Abby stood in the doorway with a horrified expression on her face.

"Sam, I-

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR APOLOGIES AND YOUR SYMPATHIES-JUST GO AWAY!"

Gordie sat up from his fetal position and looked up at Sam in an confused manner. "Sam I-we- aren't going to apologize to you. We haven't done anything wrong-yet. If you had told us and we had not helped you get through it, then we would have reason to apologize. And we want to help you now."

Sam stared and huffed and stared and huffed. Then she said, "Oh." And sat back down, cuddling up against the wall. Gordie crawled over to her and hugged her, as did Abbie.

"It's okay, Sam. I'll protect you." Abbie whispered, clasping her twin's hand in hers.

(break)

"And so then we all just kinda sat there together." Gordie concluded. He had been telling Chris what happened the night before.

Chris sat in the treehouse beside Gordie, a expression of mixed horror and anger on his face.

"I've got to see her."

"I think she needs to be alone."

"I'm her boyfriend. I'm supposed to protect her."

"I think she needs to be alone."

"But If she's alone there's no telling what she'll do!"

"Abbie's with her."

Chris sighed.

Gordie placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder,

"Really man. I think Abby needs to help her… I think that since Sam has always taken care of Abby…Well, you know what I mean. It's just not the time. For you to barge in there, I mean. I hightailed out of there as soon as I could- I could tell they needed me to. I-

"Gordie!" Chris cried.

Gordie looked up. "What?"

Gordie's mouth formed an 'o' as he saw the salty tears dripping off of Chris's chin.

"What's wrong man?" Gordie asked quietly, wrapping his left arm around Chris.

"She's just one more person I couldn't save."

(break)

**This is TOTTALY a short chappie, but I'm very very sorry! You can't blame a girl for updating quickly when the fate of her and her hired stalker is in the hands of a review!**

**Don't ask- because very few will get that….**

**R&R**

**Emma**


	12. In which The Dialoge is abundant

"I think-

"Wow."

"What?"

"You think."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I thought it would be."

Amelia snarled and pulled the box of cereal away from David.

"Fine. Take the cereal. I'll just have milk."

Amelia frowned, "But I like milk. In…In my cereal. That's how I eat it."

"Well get your own milk."

"BUT I WANT THAT ONE!" She cried, reaching over the table and swiping his bowl of milk.

He shrugged as she poured the bowl of milk into her bowl of cereal.

"I still have the jug."

"And I have the box."

"But you don't _need_ the box, see? Because you've got the milk and cereal already."

"I don't understand your reasoning."

"I know- that's one of the downsides of being an Amelia."

"And being friends with David is another downside."

They both paused, then Amelia handed over the cereal.

"But most of the time it's a good thing-

"because I like Amelia's." David interrupted

"And I like David's."

(break)

"Sam?"

"Yeah Abb's?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Abby had waited three days to ask this question- but she was trying to give Sam some time.

"I wanted to-

"You didn't need to."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because I'm your twin, remember? We have this intuition thing going on."

"Oh yeah, that."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No- I just forget about it sometimes."

"Well you shouldn't- 'Cause I want to take care of you too, ya know."

"I know, it's just-"

"You shouldn't feel that way."

"Why NOT?" Sam asked. She was getting a bit aggravated with Abby's pre-nominations.

"Because. It's not your fault."

Sam sighed, "But it _is_ my fault Abby. If I hadn't of come out first, we would both be okay and-

"SAMANTHA GRACE MOORE, if you start on THAT again, I swear-

"But it's TRUE!"

"It is not! I love you so SHUT UP!"

Sam sighed again, wrapped her arm's around Abby and said, "I love you too abbs."

"Then why does it all come back to me and my heart condition?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know Abbs. I just worry about you a whole heck of a lot."

"Well, don't right now, alright? It's time for me to worry about you."

Sam nodded her head in agreement and nestled into the bed beside her sister.

Abby giggled, "What's up, kiddo? Afraid to go to sleep in your own bed?"

"Most likely."

"Have you told Chris?"

"I bet Gordie did."

"he's going to be upset."

"He can get over it."

"Yeah well, I'm just warning you-

"Abby?"

"yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

"Alright, Sam, Alright."

(break)

"God, Gordie."

The Chambers house was the only one alight on the street.

"Why did everything have to happen this way?"

The silhouette of a man stopped in the lit window. It slammed upwards and shattered.

George Chambers called to him through the window- menacing and drunk.

Chris cringed at the harsh language, and upon hearing his little sister, Marli, cry, he stood up and strode quickly into the house- not exactly welcoming the danger, but knowing his duty to his family. Excluding the man called his father. He was no father of his. A drunken bastard who ruined his life and scarred his siblings, sure. But no father had ever stepped inside the hell hole he called home.

**Sorry about the long absence. It wasn't writer's block- I now know exactly where this story is going. I just haven't been in the mood to write. Stupid moods. Stupid school. Stupid homework. Stupid PE. Stupid friends. **

**Ha.**

**Emma**


	13. Chapter Twelve

"You don't think that-

"yes. I don't think. Go on."

Chris turned to Gordie and glared, "Is Sam mad at me?"

"Why would she be mad at you?"

"Because I'm mad at her?"

"You are?"

"No, but I bet she thinks I am."

"And why would she think that?"

"Because she knows that I know and I think that she thinks that I think that she thinks I don't care."

Gordie paused, making lines with his index finger from Chris to the direction of Sam's house, and back to Chris again several times before nodding, then shaking his head. "Nah. Just go talk to her."

"But you said it yourself! She needs her space!"

"It's been three days"

Chris looked at the ceiling, then the floor, then the ceiling, then the floor. He nodded and sprinted up to Gordie's Kitchen.

"What are you doing in there?" Gordie called from the front steps.

"Getting your mom's sunflowers."

Gordie watched silently as his mom drove up the driveway. His eyes widened and he turned his body twards the house.

"Only get one Chris! I just saw the MOUSE RUNNING UP THE DRIVEWAY! WE WANT THE CHEESE TO STILL BE THERE SO WE CAN CATCH HIM THIS TIME!" Gordie Said, hoping that Chris would understand the code.

Chris said nothing. He seemed to understand though, because by the time Gordie's mom made it into the house, Chris was scaling the lattice-work.

"Nice job man." He said to Gordie, slapping him on the back as he sprinted down the driveway, turning left and picking up his speed. He'd be sweaty by the time he got to Sam's house- but at least he'd be there.

(break)

Sam opened the door. She didn't want visitors. She only wanted-

"CHRIS!" She yelled, jumping out at him. She smooshed the pitiful sunflower, but she didn't care. She would hang it on her wall for the rest of her life.

"I love you Sam. I love you so much." He said horsely.

"Oh God, I love you too Chris. Forever."

He pulled back only slightly, tapped their noses together.

"Forever babe?"

"Forever."

Chris grinned, "This is such a cliché."

Sam laughed, "I love clichés."

"And I love Sam's."

"And I love Chrises."

And then, As Cliché as it was, they kissed. And they kissed. And Chris silently vowed to hold onto his Sanctuary as long as he could, because that's what she was- his shelter from the storm.

(break)

"Gabby?"

"Yes Gordie?"

"Is Chris going to be okay?"

Gabby sighed and paused. "Yeah, I think so Gordie. He's tough."

"No, I don't mean right now I mean-

"I know Gordie, I know."

"Good."

"Yeah."

_Silence_

"Gordie?"

"Yeah Gab?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

Gordie's lips turned upwards into a small, sad smile. "I think so Gabby, I think so."

"Good."

"Yeah."

_Silence_

"I'll be okay, you know that Gordie?"

"Yeah Gab, I know."

"Good. Because I'll be okay. I've got to take care of Chris."

"It's okay Gabby. We'll take care of him together."

"Thank you Gordie."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Gordie tucked Gabby into bed and kissed her forehead before slipping out the window. He knew he didn't _like_ Gabby like Chris liked Sam. He just liked her. Loved her even, as a sister. He vowed that he would protect the two of them- Especially her. She needed it sometimes.

Poor little Gabby got all the shit for coming around after her oldest brothers. And she got it because of Chris too, even though he had only stolen the milk money that one time- and never did anything else. He just wasn't that kind of guy.

He waved at Tanya through the window as she washed the dinner dishes. She smiled.

(break)

"AMIELIA!"

"DAVID!"

"MARCO!"

"PO- huh?"

Amelia stopped in the upstairs hallway, face to face with David.

He shook his head. "What does the game 'Marco Polo' have to do with anything?"

"I was swimming."

He stared.

She continued, "I was closing my eyes and pretending that this house was a pool. It was quite fun actually." She paused, "have you ever walked on the ceiling?"

He shook his head, deciding to go with the flow of his new girlfriend. "Nope."

She gasped, her hand rising up to cover her mouth, "OH MY GAWD! COME WITH ME!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

She lead him into her room and rummaged through her closet, coming out with a foot-long oval mirror. She held it up to her chin and looked downwards at it. She started to walk around. When she walked through the door, she stepped over a small barrier of some sort. The invisible kind.

"Amy?" He called, loosing her down the hallway.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

She shoved the mirror at him. He put it up to his chin. He could no longer see the floor in front of him, only the ceiling above. And IT was quite cool.

She giggled at the expression on his face, "The oval shape obscures your view of the floor in front of you, so you feel like your actually walking on the ceiling. Tabby and Me have been doing this for a long time. Broke a few bones, tore a few ligaments. Don't let mom catch you doing it." She added.

He smiled. This girl was awesome.

(break)

**Aright, so….. THE CHAPTER! Mwahahahaha. I really have lost all track of time and know nothing about what day it is in my Stand By Me land. Soooooo, the next chapter will begin on a Monday, alrighty? Good. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Note to Katy: I have a new mission for you. Taylor Kitsch. drools Well, kinda. He's fun.**

**MWAH TO YOU ALL!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Eeeeeemmmmaaaa**


	14. Goodbye

**WARNING:**

**This is mushy mush mush. And a bit of fluff. But mostly mush mush.**

Chapter….#?

"I wish we could just forget everybody." Sam whispered. She clutched Chris's hand and leaned further against him.

"Hmm hmm." He murmered.

"It'd be great, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"Yeah."

"CHRIS!"

He chuckled, "I love you too Sam."

He lead her to the porch swing and sat down on it, pulling her into his lap.

"Sam?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Wanna run away with me?"

"Sure babe."

"lets go."

Sam stared at him oddly. "I thought you were kidding."

His features became hard and his glare cold, "No Samantha, I want to get out of this hell hole. With you."

Sam shook her head and stood up, "I can't do that Chris."

He nodded standing up too, "Yes you can Samantha. Out there, there'd be no one telling us what to do- where to go. No one to hurt you."

"No one's hurting me Chris." Sam said, backing up. Chris never got this distant before.

"They're all hurting us Sam. Every single one of them. All them ba-

"No Chris. No. You have friends that care about you Chris, you can't start to think this way-

"Dammit Sam! You just don't get it, do you? _I'm leaving._ And I want you to go with me."

Sam shook her head and inched through the open screen door. "No Chris. Stay. Stay with me." She stretched out her arm.

He took it, and lead her upstairs.

It was all feeling. Touching. Emotions. They played out on the two until they just couldn't take it anymore. Their thoughts were voiced and their feelings shown. But only one thought that it could last forever. The other knew it could not.

(break)

"Gabby?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Gabby smiled, "I would like that very much, Alex."

(break)

Samantha woke up the next morning in a nest of happiness and contentment. Then she rolled over.

_Sam,_

_I'm sorry, but by the time you read this I'll be gone. On my way to find a better_

_Life. But the only way I could ever reach total happiness is if you were with me_

_And this note was going to your_ _parents, but instead I'm writing this to you. I_

_Wish with all my heart that you were here with me Sam. We could be free. Free _

_Forever. I'll be back in a week to get you, if you'll come. Please say yes. Please._

_I love you._

Sam threw the note on her floor and screamed. Screamed her heart out. She did this knowing the no one would come to help, because even if her mom was here, she'd pass it off as frustration. But _Abby_ walked through the front door with Gabby.

(break)

"I can't believe he asked me out! He just ca-

A scream pierced the air, and Abby was immediately racing up the stairs.

"SAM!" She cried, Gabby on her heels.

They flung open the bedroom door and watched in despair as Sam threw herself onto the floor, writhing as if she was in pain.

"Sam?" Abby whispered, crawling to her sister.

"Sam?" she asked again, pulling Sam into her lap and stroking her hair. Sam fell still, sobbing.

Gabby picked up the note. She read it twice, realized who it was coming from, and slid down against the closed door.

"Gab, what is it?" Abby whispered.

"I-I-She-Chris-gone." Gabby stumbled over her words, her eyes skimming over the bed, then to the window, then back to the note. She stood up, walked to the bed, then looked at Abby with understanding in her eyes.

It took thirty minutes and five cookies for Sam to talk.

"We had a short argument on the porch- he wanted us to run away together. I said I couldn't, then we made up and we went upstairs to talk. We um…" Sam started to turn red.

Gabby and Abby exchanged looks. They knew what she meant.

"Anyways," Sam continued, completely missing the exchange, " I woke up and he- he was gone."

**EEK! Another short chapter. Sorry! But I just keep on finding good stopping places. Besides, its not like it takes me a month to update like SOME PEOPLE. **

**nudges Abbie**

**Anyhoo, I HAVE TO HAVE AT LEAST FOUR reviews before I update this time. I ONLY GOT ONE FOR THE LAST ONE AND IT MADE ME SAD. : ( **

**Emma**

**ILYOSM!**


	15. The Domino Effect

DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK YOU PEOPLE TO GIVE ME FOUR REVIEWS?

:D

chapter…. 15! I got it this time!

Holy Crap! 15 CHAPTERS! I think maybe it's possible that that's a record?

Anyhhoooo…

Onward!

IMTAKINGABBIESRIVERLINEIMTAKINGABBIESRIVELINE

Alex hopped on his skate board. He ran through the night's events in his head.

"_ALEX!"_

"_CHRIS!"_

"_LET ME IN!"_

_Alex opened the window. It creaked and moaned, and he knew his dad could hear it._

"_Man, hurry up. I'm grounded." Alex swung his brown hair out of his eyes._

"_Yeah, okay, okay. Would you do me a favor?"_

"_Yeah man."_

"_Tell Sam and Gordie I love them, alright? Make sure they know that. Take care of them for me."_

_Alex nodded his head, "Alright man."_

_Chris cocked an eyebrow, "You're not going to ask me why."_

_Alex shook his head, "You've gotta do what you've gotta do, man."_

_Chris nodded, "Thanks, Al. Thanks."_

Alex rolled his eyes as he took a particularly difficult turn.

"Why didn't I ask him why? Grr that Chris. I mean really, grr."

IMTAKINGABBIESRIVERLINEIMTAKINGABBIESRIVELINE

Teddy DuChamp had a banana. According to him, he had two, but only one was visible. And his audience only wanted to know about one. They really had no need for the other.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

He threw the banana in the air. It went far, actually. It had a green cape on. He couldn't find the belt that made it stay put, so he had to use duct tape. And, alas, it was green also.

Gordie, Vern, Tabitha, Amelia, and Lauren were watching Teddy with slight amusement as they waited for the rest of the group to arrive. Lauren giggled as she saw Alex tumble down the street, chasing after his skateboard.

After retrieving his board out from under a parked car, Alex made his way up to the tree house. He climbed the ladder.

_Knock. Pause. Knock knock. Pause. Knock knock. Short pause. Knock._

"So that's the secret knock!" Vern said gleefully.

Alex climbed up into the room. He wasn't smiling.

"Umm… where's the girls?" he asked.

Tabitha, Ameilia, and Lauren looked up.

He shook his head, "The other girls."

"They aren't here yet."

Alex sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree. "I bet they already know, then."

Gordie frowned, "Know what?"

Alex delayed telling them. He fiddled with his shoe, and then tried to tighten the wheels on his board.

"Come on, tell us." Vern whined.

"Chris ran away."

"WHAT?"

Alex groaned.

"He came to my hose last night. He told me to tell you that he loves you, Gordie. You know what I mean."

Gordie nodded, looking out the window. His eyes were teary, but he wasn't letting them go. Not now.

"I've got to go find Sam."

"We'll come with you."

Alex paused, his body halfway down the tree.

He shook his head, "I don't think-

"Oh well. We're all coming."

He nodded, and lead the others to Sam's house.

IMTAKINGABBIESRIVERLINEIMTAKINGABBIESRIVERLINE

Gabby raced down the stairs. The doorbell had rung, and she was hoping Chris had come back.

"Chri-"

Gabby opened the door to a large group of sad faces. Her best friends.

She winced, "He's really gone then?" She whispered in a weak voice?

Alex nodded, and her head swung down. She opened the door further to allow them all in, and was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace.

"It'll be okay Dixie."

"No it won't." She said, pushing him away.

They all trouped upstairs in a solemn line, making their way to the twin's room. Abbey and Sam were curled up on the corner of their bed, crying and whispering. The radio was on, and was making odd bursts of noise. Alex turned the knob a bit and "8th World Wonder" Started playing.

_Woke up early this morning,_

_made my coffee like I always do._

_Then it hit me from nowhere;_

_every thing I feel about me and you._

_The way you kiss me crazy, _

_baby you're so amazing._

Needing something to hold onto, Alex crawled onto the bed where the rest of them had piled. He wrapped his arms around Gabby who, sobbing, greatly clung to.

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder;_

_the water's rising and I'm slipping under._

_I think I fell in love with the Eighth World Wonder._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

It was one big mass of sobbing and hysterics when Alex realized that Teddy hadn't come along.

'_Bastard.'_ He thought.

Gabby seemed to be calming down when Alex finally brushed a few strings of hair that had stuck to her face.

"thanks." She whispered, straightening her legs and leaning farther against him.

_I guess that I'm just falling _

_deeper into something I've never known._

_Yeah._

_But the way that I'm feeling _

_makes me realize that it can't be wrong._

_Your love's like a summer rain._

_Washing my doubts away-aay._

Alex bent over and swept a kiss onto her forehead, and a hint of smile was drawn on Gabby's face.

Alex saw this, and continued a trail of kisses down to the tip of her nose, where he paused, not sure, and quickly pressed one onto her lips.

IMTAKINGABBIESRIVERLINEIMTAKINGABBIESRIVERLINE

It was an hour before anyone spoke.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Sam asked weakly.

Gordie nodded, his chin resting on his knees.

"He has too."

"He will. The note said he will." Tabitha stated, fingering the now crumpled piece of paper in her hands.

"SAM! SAM! SAMANTHA! ABBEY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The group exchanged glances and ran downstairs, letting the questioner know that they were _all_ there.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, red faced.

"Oh thank God."

Sam's mother came and wrapped her two girls in a hug, "Oh thank God you're safe. Thank God you two are safe."

Abbey pulled away, "What's wrong mom?"

Her mom looked at all the teary faces. "You mean you don't know?"

They all shook their heads.

"Then what on earth are you all here crying about?"

"Chris ran away."

A sudden look of realization passed over the lady's face.

"Oh dear…. Oh dears…." She said, first looking at the floor, then the children.

"I have…very…sad news." She continued, motioning for them all to sit down in the living room.

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**OH EM GEEE! I am sooo good at this. I forshadowed in an earlier chapter, and if you look back you'll know what I'm talking about. Dunno what chapter it was in though. But it DEFINATLY wasn't about the 'sad news' that their mother is going to tell them. I forshadowed about Gabby and Alex getting together. I felt very suave at the time. SOOOOO**

**5 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATEY!**

**I'm all about the seriouness here, I won't update 'till I get five. Currently, I don't even have four yet, so I won't post THIS chapter until one more review pops up. :D**

**EMMY/EMMA/DISKO**

**3 hours later….**

**Okay. The urge to update and get reviews is too great. So I'll update now. BUT I HAVE TO GET 5 REVIEWS THIS TIME TO MAKE UP FOR THE MISSING REVIEW LAST TIME!**

**I promise, the next chapter will not even be written until I get 5 reviews. Capuche? **


	16. Begining of 15

**Eighth World Wonder**

At eight fifty-two on November second, Ace Merril was late. He was very late.

8:53: Chris Chambers took a left onto Windsor Street, glancing back at the house he had just left and the boy still hanging out of the window. He held up a hand, and moved on.

9:00 Ace arrived at the "back alley house", a house he and the cobras used as a hideout.

9:30 Chris placed a basket of a red, white, and a yellow rose, and a letter at the bottom of 885 Windsor street. He went on to make a pit stop at the 7/11

9:45 Ace didn't waste time briefing his gang on the matter of business. They were either with him or not. He was making a run to New York for a couple of years. He had just murdered Vadellia Martin. Queen bee of the Roses, the girl gang who had equal status to the cobras. Ace had been dating her.

10:00 Chris found a 100 dollar bill. He was baffled at his good fortune.

10:25 Billy Tessio was drunk. And late. And hour late, to be precise. So late, that Ace had gotten in touch with in the form of brutal violence, and told him to pack up and meet him at the Pool Hall for one last game.

(break)

Katherine Reynolds was walking. She had her arm around the good-looking Keifer guy from school. He had amazing abilities to look much like Ace, but with a good-boy attitude. She was stunned.

It actually didn't take much to stun Kat. Find her an Ace-look-alike, or a friend of Ace's, and she was theirs for the night. She took pride in what she did. Earned a good lot of money. A fair good amount of money. A whole LOT of money. She bought pretty pearl earrings just last week.

It was only eleven o'clock. Kat had been around. She knew that nothing good ever happened until one or two. That's why she was sure to be gone by twelve. When po-po showed up for anything, Kat was sure to never be around. She had too much chemistry with the police.

But as fate would have it, nothing good ever happened to Kat. Nothing at all.

_CRASH_

And an explosion went off right behind her head.

**THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER! WHEN I GET TWO MORE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, AND TWO REVIEWS FOR THIS HALF OF THE CHAPTER, I WILL UPDATE THE SECOND HALF OF THE CHAPTER. I WILL NOT GOVE YOU THE SECOND (and longer) HALF OF THIS CHAPTER UNTILL I GET TWO MORE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER (which means I should end up with four reviews for the last chapter) AND TWO REVIEWS FOR THIS HALF OF THE CHAPTER!**


	17. End of 15

Chapter fifteen PART TWO:

Cries of agony were heard that night. More than one in the Moore residence, exactly three on Main Street, and two in the Chamber's household.

Chris Chambers was dead. He ran, he died. He was gone.

Katherine Reynolds was dead. The car collided with the boy not two feet away from her.

As for the rest, they might as well have been dead. Dead and gone, for the fact that half the group was _in_ love with Chris, and the other half had loved him at some point in time. But they all, however cared for him.

Samantha Moore was split in half. The first half of her wanted to hide. She wanted to hide and never accept reality. In her hiding place, she and Chris could be together, forever, in her hiding place. The second half wanted to break down and comfort Gordie, who was walking desperately to her side.

She let the tears fall, and clung to Gordie, who gratefully accepted the embrace.

_Mwahahahahahaha_

**oops. I should've put that in bold. Oh well. So, in whole, this chapter (15) was majorly short! But, oh well. Short and harsh. chpt. 16 will come quicker and longer the more reviews I get! And you all owe THIS half to Doc's Cowgirl. (formerly GoofyCat loves Keifer) because she gave me like…. four reviews. so :P**

**Emma**

**P.S, yes, I know. It looks like I'm killing off people. But you'll never know ANYTHING if you kill me for doing it! So DON'T KILL ME! JUST REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter Sixteen

_**Chapter Title: **'so, this whole heart-ripped-in-half feeling is mutual, huh?'_

School was closed for the holidays. The first Monday of Christmas holidays were to be spent digging a grave.

"It's like my life is one big gothic romance."

"Gothic?"

"Not devil worshippers. The other kind of gothic. As in like…. Notre Dame gothic."

"Oh."

Chris's funeral had been put off for a month, thus ending with a closed-casket service.

"_T urn away_

_If you could get me a drink_

_of water cause my lips are chapped and faded_

_call my aunt Marie_

_help her gather all my things_

_and bury my in all my favorite colors_

_my sisters and my brothers still_

_I will not kiss you"_

"'_Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you."_

"_Now turn away_

'_cause I'm awful just to see_

'_cause all my hairs abandoned all my body_

_oh my agony_

_know that I will never marry_

_baby I'm just soggy from the chemo_

_but counting down the days to go_

_it just ain't living_

_and I just hope you know_

_that if you say_

_goodbye today_

_I'll ask you to be true"_

"'_Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you."_

Gordie rolled his eyes at the irony of the song playing and what he was about to do. It fit perfectly into the mood.

Gordie took the hand gun that he had kept from their tromp through the back Harlow road, and put it to his forehead.

"GORDIE! NO!"

Sam knocked the gun out of his hand and threw it onto the street, where the bullets ended up rolling out and into the sewer.

"Gordie you can't do this."

Gordie raised a brow. "And why not?"

"because then I would want to throw the towel in too. And that just can't happening, because we have to keep living. Chris's death can't stop us. It has to motivate us to live even longer and conquer his dreams."

"What are you? A fucking angel?"

Sam smiled slying. "Maybe."


	19. AUTHORS NOTE AND APOLOGY

:o emma is so sorry! It looks like she just left this one hanging, didn't she? Yes, well, she has now re-found this one and will think about the next chapter. Maybe this next weekend???

emma sends a sincere apology to Katy to not typing to her in awhile. Emma hopes Katy will forgive her?

(and if you do read this will you please submit a review saying 'ello i'm still here' or something to that effect so I will know if I still have enough readers to continue? Thankies.)


	20. The New Beginning

That's what she is. I swear she's a fucking angel. I could pull that gun right out of my bag and kill myself right now. But then I would fail Sam, and I can just pull out like Chris did. I just can't do that.

Chris was strong, and sometimes now I think he was too strong. Holding that hell called home together was a shit of a life. He was my best friend, my partner in crime, and…_fuck_ I should have noticed. I should have seen how he was falling apart. I know that it wasn't his fault that he died, but he was running away from everything, and I could have stopped him that night. That night, Chris's last hope was in my hands, and by letting him go I shredded every bit of it. I could have reassured him in some way, telling him that he was going to fool every stupid faggot in this town. He was going to be great. He was our everything…

…

I could crawl over to Abbey right now and hug her, and all the would do is hug me back, because Chris was the only person who knew. He was holding me together. And now I have to do his job, and hold Gordie together? Who does God think he is? He's not supposed to give me more than I can handle! And he has!

…

"HE HAS, DAMMIT! HE'S GIVING ME TOO MUCH SHIT TO HANDLE!"

Abbey rushed to her sister's side.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"I love you Abbey! please don't ever leave me!"

…

_A poem_

_by Gordie LaChance_

_He spoke_

_whispers _

_of the future._

_Made the world_

_whole_

_and peacefull_

_because friends_

_are everything_

_to one another_

_and you can't just stop that from happening._

_like Chris tried to do._

_And it worked._

…

Alex chunked his skateboard out the window. That was Chris's skateboard, and all of Alex's skills were Chris's. Chris had guided him through everything, much like he did with Gordie. How could God have lived in such a small, blonde boy?

…

_many months later, the beginning of summer break_

"SUMMER!"

"Aww, shit man, do you know what this means?"

Gabby giggled, "I'm not a man, but yes, I know what this means."

Gordie smiled, "Sorry love, but I do think you're a man."

"I STILL HAVE THAT BLUNT BUTTER KNIFE!"

**Mmmmmkay, so the beginning of the second half. I'm seriously thinking about taking the first half and putting it under MAJOR editing. And emma might need help with that, so if there are any takers…**

**ily,**

**emma**


	21. Flirtatious Cheesburgers and more

"We could spend the weekend at the beach- you know… just us?"

Gabby turned to look at her boyfriend. "Nah. Sorry, I just don't feel like it this weekend."

What? Gabby not wanting to go to the beach?

Gordie frowned. "No beach?"

Gabby nodded. "Yeah. It's uhm… you know, it's my um…"

Sam popped up over the back of the bus seat. "Her monthly visitor came last night."

Gabby reached behind her and slapped her best friend on the head. "How'd you know?"

"Because this morning I saw you stealing a pad from my purse."

Gabby pouted. "I thought no one saw that. I thought I was getting real good at stealing femnamin products."

Gordie was laughing, "Femnamin?"

Sam nodded solemnly. "She can't say it right."

"Can too! Femnamin! Femnanamin! Feminanem. DOD GAMMIT!"

By now Gordie and Sam were clutching their sides, first laughing at Gabby's inability to say feminine and then her messing up the curse word.

"Aww, it's okay Gabbs."

"Humph. Whatever."

………….

"Tabby?"

"Amelia?"

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Want to go find Alex and Gordie?"

Tabby nodded. "Lets."

Knowing that they'd most likely find Gordie at Gabby's house, that's where they went first.

"TABBY! AMELIA!" Gabby cried as she opened the door. "Alex and Vern and Sam and Abbey and Lauren are here too! We were just coming to get you two!"

Tabby and Amelia grinned. "Well, we came and found you, so we can just go wherever you all were about to take us to!"

"The diner." Alex said gleefully. Alex loved the diner.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a large order of fries and a chocolate milkshake. Oh! And a basket of hot wings! What're you gonna order, Tabby?"

Tabby shrugged. "Food."

Alex paused. "Good food? Or just normal food?"

Tabby grinned and looked up. "I'll have what you're having."

"ALL RIGHT!" Alex yelped, punching the air. He grinned and slung an arm over Tabby's shoulders. "You're my kind of girl."

"Oooookay, yes, well while Alex and Tabby and Gordie and Gabby and Vern and Abbey all flirt, Me, Lauren, and Sam are going to walk ahead of all you dimwits and act… not like you." Amelia announced, taking Lauren and Sam by the arm.

"You know, it really is too bad that we three aren't lesbians."

Amelia and Lauren stopped walking and looked at Sam in puzzlement and amazement. "How so?" Lauren asked, recouping faster than Amelia.

"Because you see, If we were, then _we too_ could flirt around like they."

Amelia nodded. "This makes sense. But we aren't, thus the irony of the world."

Lauren nodded in agreement. "Oh the irony."

…………

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a large order of fries and a chocolate milkshake." Alex repeated, once again forgetting his order of hot wings. "Oh! And a basket of hot wings!"

The waitress shook her head, stunned at the amount of food the table was ordering. And when the food arrived, they too were stunned.

"I do believe we could feed a whole third world country with all of this food." Lauren stated simply. "And we wouldn't even have to stretch it out. We'd just hand it to them as is."

Alex stared at his hot wing as Gordie snuck a handful of his fries. "How could we stretch a hot wing?"

"Figure of speech, love."

"LOVE?" Everyone else gaped, staring at Tabby.

"SORRY! IT JUST SLIPPED OUT!"

"Uh huh." Amelia glared at her sister. "_uh huh."_


	22. Tabbalicious

"You know, sometimes, maybe we should just…. sit here."

Tabby leaned into Alex's side. "Yeah. This is nice."

Alex looked out the window of his second-story bedroom. There was an old oak tree, centered in his back yard, and on the left side of it was the largest bird's nest he had ever seen.

"Tabby? I bet both of us could _live_ in that bird's nest right there."

Tabby giggled. "I'd have to sit on you , dear, and that wouldn't be to comfortable."

Alex gasped, "Are you calling me bony?"

She smiled, "Nope, I'm calling me fat."

Alex smiled, "Why, Tabbalicious, you're not fat!"

Tabby rolled on to her side laughing. "Tabbalicious?"

"Of course! That's what you are!"

She grinned. "I think I love you."

"I know I love _you_, babe."

…………………………………………

"I don't want to move."

"THEN DON'T!"

Sam groaned. "But If we don't move, then my Dad will move right down the block to us, and I just _can't_ handle that, Gordie. I just can't."

Gordie frowned. "But I don't want you to move!!"

Sam smiled, dropping down on the bed by her best friend.

"It'll be okay, Gordie Deer."

He growled. "That is not funny."

"BUT YOU'RE EYES ARE PRETTY!"

Gordie smiled. He had no idea what Sam was talking about.

"This has been one rough year, hasn't it?"

Gordie nodded his head. "Yup sure has."

"Why do you think we all had to go through that?"

"Because that's how life is. It's shit. And then we die."

Sam smiled, "No silly, Life's shit, we get fucked, _then_ we die!"

"Oh." He shrugged. "I guess that's just the good and the bad in everything, then."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I guess it is." And threw her last unpacked possession into an empty box. "There's just the good and the bad."

_**fin.**_

**Yeah, I know. Boohoo. Whatever. It sucked. I didn't even get any reviews for the last one! And only one review for the chapter before that! So, Guess what? I'm getting a betta and It's going under major reconstruction and I'll re-post it this fall. :) **


End file.
